moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodovico
Appearance He just about looks like your average Blood Elf Rogue. He isn't super muscular, nor is he too skinny. He is perfectly toned, and makes sure of it, even. Unlike most Blood Elves, he does not stand proudly with his head up high as if he had some sort of superiority over others. In fact, instead of standing like that, he's usually slouched, unless of course he is around his master or some other sort of important figure. His long, dark brown hair is usually kept in a ponytail, either slicked or messy. There will be times when he wears his ponytail over his shoulder, or just lets his hair down altogether, it all just depends on his mood, really. Examining his face, a few wrinkles can be seen, as well as dark circles under his eyes as he always has sleeping issues. He possesses the same fel green eyes that most Sin'dorei typically have. Further examination, it is seen that part of Lodovico's right ear seems to be cut off, almost as if it were practically ripped off. On his right cheek, there is a jagged, 'u' shaped scar that's quite large. Unlike what his model in-game shows, Lodovico actually has a lot more facial hair, though not to the point where he has a beard. More to the point where he is somewhat rugged. If for some reason, parts of his body like his chest are exposed, many scars can be seen along his chest, all from his past battles and random fights. Personality This man isn't a typical, stuck up Sin'dorei. He actually dislikes the fact that he /is/ one. He's not necessarily a 'nice' person, nor is he considered evil. Lodovico is just very short tempered, basically. Any little thing that seems annoying to him will set him off, and if angered enough, he'll begin to curse up a wall at anyone that tries to tell him otherwise. He yells a lot. Yelling seems to be something he loves. What else does he love? He loves being a pervert. Oh yes, he can somehow bring up something sexual in any conversation, and his eyes always seem to wander towards people in a perverted manner. Although he is like this, he is really picky with who he wants. He can be quite the tramp. This Rogue isn't afraid to speak his mind either. When he spots a half naked woman or something of the sort in Silvermoon City, he will comment them about their appearance, not seeming to care what the consequences are. And of course, this can get him into deep trouble. As a lover, Lodovico isn't as brash, though he still keeps his perverted part down. He can be very loving, and can even get a bit territorial. Sometimes he'll even get jealous easy. Other times, he just doesn't seem to care. This Rogue is quite the odd one. Even though he acts like this, he can be a /bit/ friendly, so don't be afraid to approach him! History Younger Years Lodovico didn't exactly grow up in a perfect family, but his family sure was quite packed when he was a mere child and slowly growing. He didn't learn fast like his siblings did. He would watch as Mashka and his cousins rise up quickly, learning magic and quickly becoming good with it. Little Lodovico here did not learn much from magic, even though his mother would make him read many books about it. He just did not seem to take any sort of interest in casting. Instead, he seemed to take a liking into becoming an engineer and stabbing things instead. And because he was into this sort of thing, all the adults in his family, including his father had looked down upon him, seeing as that Lodovico is, and has always been the only non-magic user in his family. Because of this, he always found himself alone, though there were times where his mother Rynasta would comfort him. Meanwhile, his father didn't care so much about him, and seemed more focused on giving attention to Mashka. This caused Lodovico to grow an angry personality, and he would resort by learning the ways of a Rogue, completely dropping his knowledge of magic. He wanted to use his arms, not 'wave his arms around look like a fucking idiot', he would say. WIP Idiosyncrasies *His Orcish is really broken. He has a strong accent when he speaks it, while he speaks perfectly clear in Thalassian. *Able to understand and speak Common. *Is seen constantly tinkering and toying with gizmos and other gadgets. An engineer at heart. *Somewhat of a chain smoker. *A heavy drinker at times. *A silver band on his right hand, on the ring finger. *His right eye is actually a mechanical eye, seen whenever he is not wearing his eyepatch. Relationships Mashka Sha'tala Lómitanë is Lodovico's older sister who kept her father's last name unlike her brother. Once a lieutenant of the Silvermoon Special Forces, she now spends most of her time with the Sunreavers in Northrend, and occasionally coming to Silvermoon City to visit. This Warlock, unlike most of them should be, is a very kind and caring person, and constantly chastises Lodovico for his behavior and actions. Regardless of how she is, Lodovico actually cares deeply about her, even to the point where he can get very overprotective. He seems to dislike, and even tries to fight the men that try to go after his sister. As children, Mashka seemed to be the 'favorite' in her family, while poor Lodovico was left out. She seemed to have been the 'perfect child'. 'Kyoti Warheit', his real name unknown, is Lodovico's master, as well as the leader of some sort of group called Ergheiz. He took up Lodovico as an apprentice when Lodovico was in a search for a new master after his former one was killed. Kyoti is calm and collected, though, like Lodovico, he can be harsh and foul mouthed. While training with this man, Lodovico had faced a lot of pain and death threats from Kyoti, and although this may seem harsh, it was the only way Kyoti could train Lodovico so well. He's usually quiet, and most of the time he sits around in thought, hardly saying a word until of course he is around familiar people. He is also a heavy smoker, almost never seen without a cigarette in his mouth. This man has even gotten so close to Lodovico over the months, that Lodo sees him as some sort of father figure. Coincidentially, Kyoti seems to be involved with Lodovico's sister, Mashka as well. Loden Brightwind is Lodovico's 'son', in some sort of bizarre way, even though Lodovico had never impregnated a woman before. It's a very long and difficult story to explain. Loden is a quite young Priest, with a personality way different of his father's. Instead of being some brash, foul mouthed Elf, he's rather kind, and never curses. In fact, hearing curse words makes this boy twitch. A healer by heart, Loden will tend to anyone that gets wounded, even if it's Alliance. Although the excessive use of Holy spells eventually harm Loden, he still continues being helpful, and will never stop. It took a while for Lodovico to accept Loden as his 'son', and even though he was constantly pushed away, Loden always gave the same affection to his father, never losing hope. Other than his healing job, Loden is also a baker of Silvermoon, as well as a book worm. He is /never/ seen without a book in hand. ' ' Alivan Brighstride is Lodovico's current significant other. The two had met when Lodovico ventured to Goldshire, and at the end saved this man from a mob of angry Alliance. They eventually became lovers, and of course the two are enjoying every moment of it. Alivan seems to be Lodovico's 'nice' half, as he is usually the one trying to be the nice one towards people while his lover is off being a jerk. This Paladin has a knack for healing, and is usually the one that gets himself and Lodovico out of sticky messes, and eventually chastises him at the end. He is quite mellow, though he likes to keep an upbeat attitude, and you will hardly see this man in some sort of bad mood. Lodovico loves Alivan very much, and he would give up just about anything so that he can keep his 'little Paladin' all to himself. Tavuriel Lómitanë is Lodovico's father, risen as a Death Knight. When he was still alive as a Mage, Tavuriel was very haughty and didn't pay much attention to his son due to Lodovico's inability to grasp the knowledge of magic correctly. He often messed around with many women too, at the end, hardly paying attention to his family. Now a Death Knight, Tavuriel still keeps his flirtatious attitude, but also seeks to heal old wounds he has caused. Lodovico has trouble trying to accept the fact that his father is 'alive', and now a Death Knight. And although his son is like this, Tavuriel's still determined to do what he can so that he can get his son's acceptance. Category:Blood Elf Category: Horde Category:Horde Rogue